1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
To date, various liquid ejecting apparatuses such as ink jet recording devices have been used. Among such liquid ejecting apparatuses, for example, in liquid ejecting apparatuses that are capable of using cloth as a medium (target recording medium), contaminants such as fluff might attach to the medium, and in the case where these contaminants come in contact with a liquid ejecting unit, damage might occur when forming an image and image quality might decrease.
Therefore, for example, a liquid ejecting apparatus (printer for textile printing) that suppresses a decrease in image quality by adsorbing fluff onto cloth, which serves as a medium, disclosed in JP-A-10-168765 has been developed.
Here, in a liquid ejecting apparatus, mist occurs with the ejection of liquid from an ejecting unit, and as a result of this mist coming in contact with contaminants such as fluff the image quality might decrease. However, because the liquid ejecting apparatus disclosed in JP-A-10-168765 simply causes fluff to be adsorbed on the cloth, which serves as a medium, and is not capable of suppressing mist from coming into contact with contaminants such as fluff, the liquid ejecting apparatus is not capable of suppressing a decrease in image quality as a result of mist coming into contact with contaminants such as fluff.